desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiksteria Lane:Featured article candidates
Featured Articles are examples of some of the best work available on Wiksteria Lane, and are highlighted on the main page each month. Criteria for a featured article are that it is well-written, informative, accurate, and that it covers all available information on the subject. The article must also be undisputed and stable, without any on-going edit wars or major disputes. Any previously featured articles are eligible for nomination but only after sufficient time has past. Previously nominated articles (stored in this page's History) can be nominated again if they've failed to become featured. If for whatever reason nobody votes for the next month, the admin will choose the featured article. Eligible voters and the nomination process Any registered user can vote on nominations. To nominate an article, add it to the list below, including the reason(s) why you think it should be nominated. When voting, write "SUPPORT", "OPPOSE" or "NOT YET" beneath the nomination with your reasons. You must be logged in when voting and you must sign your vote by adding "~~~~". In the case of a draw with equal amount of support and opposition, the first nominated page will be used. Example: Karen McCluskey Karen McCluskey * SUPPORT: I'd like to nominate this article because it is well written, has the right number of images, and has been collaborated on by numerous trusted contributors. * SUPPORT: Yup, I agree: it's a high-quality article and would represent our work well on the front page. * OPPOSE: No way, this is rubbish! I found a few typos and formatting errors. - When an page becomes a featured article, this star will be added to the bottom of the page. Featured Article for February 1st to 7th 2012 Portal:Main Characters :SUPPORT -- 20:11, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :SUPPORT -- Renaboss 20:38, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article for February 8th to 14th 2012 Porter Scavo I nominate this article because it covers information regarding all of the character's history throughout eight seasons. Perhaps some more pictures could be added, though, but I still believe it is eligible, due to its concise and coherent information, detailing all that's relevant about the character's time and stay on the series. :SUPPORT -- Renaboss 16:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :SUPPORT -- 17:43, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article for February 15th to 21st 2012 Bang It's my favorite episode by far and probably one of the most liked episodes :P It also has it's full recap done with pictures complete :) :SUPPORT -- 18:55, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article for February 22nd to 28th 2012 Jenny Hunter-McDermott The page is complete, it's got good quality photos and edits. It has everything needed for a character page :P :SUPPORT -- 16:26, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Featured Article Nominations for February 29th to March 6th 2012 Lydia Lindquist Filled with complete character biography, all sorts of images, detailed descriptions, everything regarding Lydia can be found in this article. It's complete. :SUPPORT - Renaboss 17:48, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :SUPPORT - 12:47, February 25, 2012 (UTC)